The purpose of this research is explore the phenomena of data-sharing and-withholding among doctoral students and post doctoral fellows (trainees) in the life sciences, computer science and engineering. The specific aims of this research are: 1. To investigate the attitudes of trainees towards data-sharing and -withholding and the factors that predict their attitudes, 2. 2.To investigate the actual data-sharing and -withholding behaviors of trainees and the factors that predict their behaviors, 3. To investigate the relationship between data-sharing and - withholding and trainees' educational experiences. The proposed study will rely on qualitative and quantitative data. Qualitative data collection will consist of focus groups and personal interviews of trainees in the sciences. The qualitative data will involve a mailed survey of a random sample of 2500 trainees in the life sciences, computer science and electrical engineering in the most educationally intensive institutions in the US. The sample for the survey will be constructed using data provided by department chairs and program directors. The survey will be constructed using questions adapted from previous surveys as well as new items. The instrument will be pre-tested using cognitive interviews and a formal mailed pretest. The survey itself will collect information regarding the prevalence, nature, extent and consequences of data sharing and withholding on trainees in science. Hypotheses will be tested using univariate and multivariate statistical techniques. Results will be disseminated through publications in peer-reviewed journals and presentations at scientific meetings.